


Conductor of Light

by JaceDexter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, from sherlock's perspective, song I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a song I wrote from Sherlock's point of view about John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conductor of Light

**Chorus**

_You're my conductor of light_

_My reason to live_

_You pick me up when I fall_

_And patch me up when I'm sick_

 

_You're there by my side_

_Day and night, always on_

_Call. You're my anchor in this_

_Great big spinning world_

 

When I first met you 

In that flashy white room

I spouted all my observations 

And your fascination grew

Despite how rude I seemed 

You couldn't hold back

You followed me home

And now we share a flat

 

** Chorus **

 

Even though my experiments

Leave a mess everywhere 

And I stole your hidden gun

To put holes in the wall

You still stick around 

Just for me

Even when I play the violin

At 2am when you sleep

 

** Chorus **

 

I've never had a friend before 

And I don't think I ever will again 

You're the one exception 

The one who stuck around 

I just wanted to say thank you 

For being there for me

It's an unusual feeling 

But safe I feel with you 

 

** Chorus **

**Chorus**


End file.
